


[Podfic] Twelve Moons

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family Bonding, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Marriage, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come hang out with us this summer," Jordie said. "It'll be fun. You can meet our family, do some fishing."</p><p>This? Is absolutely not what Tyler signed on for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Twelve Moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twelve Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153746) by [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly). 



> Thank you Lady_Janelly for having blanket permission! :D

**Title:**   Twelve Moons  
**Author:**   Lady_Janelly  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   38:11  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Twelve%20Moons.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Twelve%20Moons.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
